


Company

by NekoKriszty (Ghostlanxx)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlanxx/pseuds/NekoKriszty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is waiting and snow is falling. Fluffy cheesy girly heart-warming cute oneshot. Giftfic for SangoStar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SangoStar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SangoStar).



> The song mentioned in the fic is Снег идет by Глюкоза; you can find it on youtube if you type in "glukoza sneg idet". It sets the mood for this fic nicely; I was listening to it all throughout writing and editing the story.
> 
> Written for SangoStar, because she has been really kind to me, gave me my self-confidence back and I was forced to neglect her this week. I'm really sorry! :)

It was the only girlish song that he had on his music player, and it required a very peculiar weather to become the perfect song. Russian lyrics sang of snow falling from the sky, hitting the singer's face, her catching the flakes with her tongue. Waiting for a loved one.

Yes, this was a perfect song to listen to during snowfall.

Naruto, having finished trying to catch as many snowflakes as he could, retracted his tongue into his mouth and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He tightened his scarf that loosened around his neck... _again_. He pulled his mp3 player from his pocket to check for the time and to make sure: yes, his usually punctual boyfriend was late.

Putting the device back into its place, he sighed and looked around the street once more, his anxiousness growing with every passing minute. Not only was he worried about his boyfriend's whereabouts and safety, but he couldn't really get the hang of understanding the language! He often wished he had chosen to study British English instead of American – getting around on his own was _hard_.

He had to admit, winters in London were beautiful. The weather was cold enough for the rain to turn into small crystals of snow, but not too cold to be outside if one wore enough sweaters and a nice, warm scarf. Naruto was used to the cold of the Russian variety: strong wind and cold that seemed to freeze you all the way to your _bones_. He found that he enjoyed this weather much more.

His usual outfit for winter consisted of two colours: mostly black with some neon orange here and there. Tonight he was wearing his regular, long black coat and black work pants with an orange scarf, orange gloves and an orange winter cap over his orange headphones. He always enjoyed his boyfriend's dissatisfied expression with all the bright colours.

He had met Sasuke over the summer, when his parents decided to send him to England to improve his English. They were hoping he would decide to go to Cambridge or Oxford or some other world-class university, and to do that, he needed an outstanding English knowledge. That was one reason Naruto was in London at that moment – his British English communication skills needed some serious work.

The other reason was the man he met a week into his visit at a beach while trying out surfing for the first time. Naruto spotted him at a buffet, looking clearly displeased to be on the sun and surrounded by women who eyed him like a piece of meat. Naruto deemed him quite antisocial, so it really surprised him when the man started a conversation with him while standing in the same queue for ice cream. Since then, Naruto had found out that the both of them standing in the same line was no coincidence – not that it surprised him.

They talked all afternoon after that, and Sasuke even gave him some tips on how to improve his surfing skills. They traded telephone numbers at the end of the day and met almost every day during Naruto's stay in the country. Naruto enjoyed Sasuke's attention and company; Sasuke talked slowly and clearly, and he managed to learn a lot from his during their time together. He also loved making all those girls jealous.

The soft tune in his ear ended and Naruto was reminded that the sun wasn't shining through a window, he wasn't wearing Sasuke's sheets and Sasuke wasn't next to him, licking his lemon ice cream with the clear intent of seduction. He re-winded the player and then set it to repeat the same song over and over again. There weren't many occasions in which he could listen to this song and experience just how well it went with the mood.

Looking around and still not seeing anyone, Naruto thought back on how that summer ended. They had been rather reluctant to end the summer fling, so they decided that Naruto would spend his whole winter living with Sasuke, working at his parents' company. If things got even more serious during that time, he would really make an effort to get into a college in the UK. Naruto's parents were ecstatic when he told them the news.

He looked around again, and still there was no sign of Sasuke. His shoulders slumped as he started to get a little chilly from standing around in one place. He was contemplating walking to the other end of the street just to warm up when out of nowhere, three guys his age appeared in front of him, looking at him expectantly. He pulled his earphones aside and one of them asked him something really fast – he couldn't understand anything between the words "Hey, mate" and "do you?".

"Umm, I'm sorry, kould you r-repeat that, pleaze?"

The guy repeated the question, not even slightly slower but somewhat louder. Naruto tried reading his lips and figuring out what he was asking him, but no such luck. He looked from one of them to the other, scratching his head. They mimicked lighting a smoke, and he wondered if they asked if he had a cigarette.

"Ah, blya... Ya– No, I don't... Umm..." he also mimicked lighting the cigarette, and shook his head.

"There is a shop next street, you can buy a lighter there for 50 pence. We don't smoke," A deep and out of breath voice said – slowly, so that Naruto understood, as well – from behind him and Naruto smiled. The guys left as he turned around and gave Sasuke a peck on his lips. When he moved away, he noticed the suspiciously satisfied look his boyfriend sported.

"So, Naruto, you decided that today's kink would be damsel in distress? I can go with that," Sasuke purred as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend properly. Naruto laughed before kissing back eagerly, and when their eyes opened after they parted, his had a mischievous glint in them.

"I love that idea, you vould look so good in a Snegurochka dress!"

Sasuke frowned at the Russian word, not knowing what the dress looked like, but not appreciating the idea of wearing a dress nonetheless. Naruto's mirth cooled down to a warm smile, and suddenly not feeling cold at all, they set out towards their well-heated home, discussing how Sasuke was forced to take a detour because of the snow and thus arrive late.

The fresh snow crunched beneath their boots and Naruto averted his eyes from his precious person to look towards the sky, admiring the snowflakes that fell all around them. Somehow, it seemed much more beautiful in England than it did in Russia.

Or maybe it was the company, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Blya - swearword in Russian  
> Ya - I, in Russian  
> Snegurochka - mythical girl, often depicted as granddaughter of Russian version of Father Christmas, Ded Moroz
> 
> Thank you for reading! Reviews are love. Constructive criticism is tough love! :D


End file.
